


Harder

by phoenix_173



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Plot Bunny, Sorry Not Sorry, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a guy to do when he hears moaning and groaning from the gym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts).



> So, I don't even know where this came from. I think I saw a one line prompt on tumblr? Maybe? But all I saw as it flashed on my phone was something like, "Give it to me harder" And all I could think of was dirty stretching and misunderstandings. I don't even know, guys.
> 
> Obviously this is unbeta'd and yeah. Enjoy?
> 
> (I'm totally gonna blame this on pinkpandorafrog).

* * *

* * *

 

“Harder, Bruce!”

 

Bucky stilled outside the gym doors, his left hand grasping the handle. That sounded like Darcy. Then he heard a muffled groan.

 

“Oh, yeah. Right there. Hold it! Uhnnnn…”

 

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to interrupt them, but at the same time… He heard footsteps coming towards him from the right. He looked up, and there was Steve. In all his giant labrador glory. The would crush the punk. If he saw the dame he was sweet on with another fella.

 

Bucky’s hand dropped from the door as he turned to face Steve.

 

“Hey, Stevie! Wanna go for a run instead of sparring? I bet the area around this new facility is swell for a run. C’mon, let’s head outside.” He tried to talk as fast as he could, and loud enough that the occupants of the gym could hear him.

 

Steve slowed to a stop in front of Bucky, “Sounds great, Buck. I just need to stop in and grab my iPod from Darcy. She loaded it with a new playlist for me.”

 

Just as Bucky was about to come up with another excuse to keep Steve from the gym, another groan rang out.

 

“Push it just a little harder. Uhnnn, yeah, that’s it Bruce. Ohhhh. It hurts so good!”

 

Steve stopped at the door for a moment, before steeling himself and entering the gym, Bucky trailing behind.

 

What they saw stopped them in their tracks.

 

Darcy was laying out on the mats by the practice ring, one leg extended straight, while Bruce pushed it towards her head. She tilted her head towards the door and said, “Hey, old timers! ‘Bout time you showed up! Steve, your iPod is in my bag on the bench, go ahead and grab it. I’ve got another few seconds on this stretch, and then I’m done. Natasha really worked me hard today. Good thing Bruce was here doing some yoga and could help me with these stretches. It’s way better with help.”

 

Steve just stared at her as his face became a deeper and deeper shade of red. He glanced over at Bucky, who’s eyes were wide and his eyebrows hi.

 

After a moment, Bucky shook off his shock and replied, “Well, doll, in the future, if you ever need help with those stretches, Steve’s a great partner.” He gave her a smirk and a wink before strolling towards the sparring ring to drop his bag.

 

Steve was still standing like a statue, so he gave a not so gentle nudge as he went by. It was just enough to shake him out of his stupor. 

 

He shook his head, and started towards Darcy, “Any chance you wanna grab a cup of coffee with me sometime, Darce?”

 

She looked up at him from her position on the floor, glanced over at Bruce, he’d released her leg once the stretch was done and she was just starfished out on the mat. Bruce was just wearing his ever present (at least when Tony wasn’t around) serene smile.

 

She looked back up to Steve and held up her hands to be helped up. He reached down and tugged, gently. She bounced to her feet with a shy smile.

 

“I’d love to. I’ll meet you in the common room in an hour?”

  
“It’s a date.”

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
